


Happy Pride Month My Dudes

by two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat



Category: Black Panther (2018), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen, Humor, M/M, gen - Freeform, i guess, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat
Summary: i was bored so i wrote this it isn't very quality but it IS gay





	Happy Pride Month My Dudes

**Author's Note:**

> hi dudes basically i just wrote a bunch of mini dialogue pieces in my fic notebook and i pieced them together and this happened it has not been edited

It was a normal afternoon. They were hanging out at MJ’s house for some reason - her dads were out running errands right now, so she’d called Peter, Ned and Shuri. Invited them over. She’d considered only inviting Shuri (they were girlfriends, after all) but she thought it’d be nice to see Peter and Ned, too. It was the end of June and Pride Month was coming to a close and MJ figured she could have them over to celebrate. Or something. 

Considering that Peter was trans and bi, Ned was pan, Shuri was gay and Michelle was bi, they sure had a lot to celebrate. Not that it was very much of a celebration. More of a hangout, really. 

“We’ll start by watching movies,” Shuri said. She had the entire afternoon planned the moment MJ texted them. “We can go with Love, Simon first, then Moonlight, then The Miseducation of Cameron Post, then…” 

Shuri had an entire list printed out. Peter made her narrow it down to a top five list and they binged those. 

Sometime after that, they baked cookies. MJ enjoyed baking and Shuri liked cookies and Ned and Peter were always happy to help (even if Ned was a disaster in the kitchen) so they baked a cake, cupcakes, a muffin (yes, a singular muffin. Do not ask how it was conceived), and some cookies and brownies. 

“Shit,” said Peter, dropping a bowl of batter on the floor. 

Shuri looked him dead in the eyes. “Aw fuck. I can’t believe you’ve done this.”

To top it all off, they had a dance party. Nothing fancy. Just the four of them dancing around the room, Shuri pulling out moves from recent tiktoks she’d seen, Ned and Peter doing cute little romantic slow dances where Peter ended up accidentally stepping on Ned’s feet the entire time, and Michelle sitting in the corner, videoing the entire thing. 

“Promise me you won’t post this on your tumblr,” Peter said after he bumped into Ned and his super-strength sent them tumbling to the ground in an oddly romantic position. 

She smirked. “Maybe I will. Maybe I won’t.”

They entered their second bout of dancing after Shuri made them popcorn, and this time Peter wanted to be the one in the corner DJing while recording the entire thing. 

“That’s my job,” Michelle told him, after he proposed this new idea.

“Do you even have a playlist?” Asked Ned. 

Peter showed them a pre-made spotify playlist he had on his phone. “Listen guys, I promise I’ve got the music covered.”

MJ and Shuri made eye contact, remembering the last time Peter was allowed to pick songs.

“I swear to god Peter if you play Old Town Road again-” 

Ned put a hand on her shoulder. “Relax MJ, he won’t play Old Town Road… he wouldn’t do that to us again… not four days in a row… right Peter?”

“You guys are ignoring the obvious dilemma here. Even if he decides to be merciful and listen to your please, he still has thousands of other meme songs he could select, which could all be just as bad as - or even worse than - Old Town Road. Honestly, he’ll probably just blast All Star now and call it a day.”

Peter clicked play. 

It was Old Town Road. 

“Lil Nas X just announced he’s gay,” Peter grinned. “Happy Pride Month bitches.”

“Don’t look so smug you little shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it please comment/kudos


End file.
